Thank You
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Reyna missed Jason and once he returns Reyna get an unexpecting suprise. That's when Reyna realizes things. Please read and review.


I see him get off the ship. I missed him and I hope he remembers me. He is wearing a white toga with an orange t-shirt just like the one Percy had on when he first came here. I don't like that shirt because orange does not go with a white toga.

I am standing next to my current Praetor Percy Jackson who look nervous as it looks he his about to urinate his pants. I see that Percy eyes seem a bit confused from looking at the people that step off the ship, a Latino elf with curly hair, and a pretty Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair with a Hello Kitty shirt on. Really? Then finally the girl steps out, the one that helped destroy my home. The girl with blonde hair and princess curls, known as Annabeth. Percy's face lights up with joy. It seems he wants to go run up to her and hold her into his arms but they can do that later.

Jason's eye meets mine and I see happiness. It gives me spark hope left in my grasp that he does remember me. The moment between us is now ruined now that the Cherokee girl come to Jason's side and grabs a hold of his hand. I see Jason react by a smile directly to the Cherokee girl, no doubt a child of Aphrodite. She is not worthy to be called a child of Venus, in my opinion. I see Jason look at her with love, blind love. I just hope he will no longer be blind with love, only time shall tell.

I will not show sadness. I will not show tears. I will hold my chin held up with pride and dignity that I have left. Jason is not worth tears, even though I loved him very much for quite a while. I feel a bit sad on the inside, like if I have suffered a wound but in time it will heal and leave a scar for a memory for what I have gone through. I step forward with Percy, who seems nervous.

"Welcome, Greeks we shall not cause harm to you unless you cause harm to us." I said with strength in my voice as I continued on "Let me introduce myself. My name is Reyna daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion." It is time for Percy to introduce himself but he is love stuck by Annabeth. I see he sees Annabeth with pure adoration not blindly as Jason is himself. I clear my throat and Percy takes it as cue.

"Hello…my name is Percy Jackson son of Neptune better known as Poseidon to you all. I am Praetor of the twelfth legion beside Reyna." Percy said with his voice shaky. I looked at Jason not directly at his face since I can't stand looking at his face this moment but I say him cringe when Percy said _I am Praetor of the twelfth legion besides Reyna_. I once more give my welcomes and everyone was dismissed to return to their activity. Percy goes running to his loved one. I see Hazel and Frank greet Jason and the Cherokee girl. I walk to the Latino elf and tell him a personal welcome and he seemed clumsy which I personally found amusing. Someone taps my shoulder. It is Jason. There is silence between us, until he finally speaks.

"It's great to be home and I missed everyone here." Jason said looking at me. I was not looking at him.

"Thank you." I say simply.

"For what?" he asks now confuse.

_Thank you for making me loses hope when you were the last hope that I had. Thank you for opening my eyes and realizing you're not worth my tears, my pride, my dignity, and all the sweat and blood I made to search for you even though the search was for nothing._ I thought to myself.

"You figure it out." I said as I looked the Cherokee girl "Also good luck you're going to need it." I then turned before he can reply and started walking away. He called my name out but I ignored him we have nothing to talk about anymore he made his choice and I've made mine. Sooner or later he will realize his mistake and come back for forgiveness which probably by the time he does that I will be long gone and far away from his reach.

* * *

**This was something short of Reyna's pain of losing Jason and realizing he wasn't worth the wait. Anyways please leave a review.**


End file.
